futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline 1 (Earth Rising)
Here is the Utopian version of the TL. 2015 *The Venezuelan government under Maduro is deposed in the Venezuelan Revolution. *Obama passes the Affordable Healthcare Act despite Republican opposition. *The Great Recession ends. *Rand Paul and several key Republicans leave the Republican Party for the Libertarian Party after expressing dissatisfaction with the direction of the Republican Party. *Google Glass becomes popular one year after its release. *The Ukrainian Civil War begins. *Star Wars VII is released, being well received by critics but considered the worst movie in the Star Wars series. *Homefront: The Revolution is postponed until 2016. 2016 *Hilary Clinton wins the 2016 presidential elections, becoming the first female president of the US. At the same time, the Libertarian Party begins to gain seats in Congress, making the US a 3 party system. *iPhone 6 is released. *The Syrian Civil War ends in a government victory. *Several key competitors begin releasing devices similar to Google Glass to compete with the company. *Homefront: The Revolution is released, receiving generally good reviews and outselling 2014's GTA V. *MarsOne is delayed indefinitely due to equipment problems and bankruptcy. *The War on Terror comes to an end after the last US troops leave Afghanistan 2017 *Hilary Clinton is inaugurated into office. *Mass Effect 4 is announced and released later in the year. *Microsoft announces Windows 9, the successor to Windows 8. *A scientist on Japan accidentally discovers a way to make solar panels 90% more efficient and cheaper. This starts the Solar Revolution and fossil fuels are completely replaced. *The XBOX 960 is announced by Microsoft and the PS5 is also announced by Sony. *South Africa is classified as an emerging economy. 2018 *The first AI supercomputer is made in China. *Bill Gates is diagnosed with stage 3 brain cancer. He dies later in the year. *The Morpheus Initiative begins as a way to prove string theory. *China and Japan narrowly avoid a war over the Senkaku Islands, thanks to the UN's efforts. *The Ukrainian Civil War ends. *Nintendo goes bankrupt as WiiU sales dip to an all-time low. 2019 *Brazil begins expanding its sphere of influence across South America. *A new space race begins to get a man to Mars and to establish a lunar colony. *The world's first genetically augmented soldiers are created by ther US, India, the EU and China. However they are reserved for major conflicts so they are not in use. *Over 50% of Japanese homes have an automated robot and 30% of American homes have a robot 25% of European homes have a robot while 5% of Chinese homes have a robot. *The XBOX 960 and PS5 are released. 2020 *China and India surpass America as the strongest economies on Earth. *Chicago becomes a fully integrated city with everything from homes to security connected to a central computer hub. *A Yugoslavian Federation forms out of the former Yugoslavia, symbolically resurrecting the old Yugoslavia. *The first nanobots are created and are used to clean the atmosphere of past pollution as well as cure diseases such as AIDS, malaria, and etc. *GTA VIII becomes the highest grossing game of the year. *US president Hilary Clinton loses the election to Libertarian Party member Rand Paul. 2021 *More cities are becoming increasingly integrated in the West and on the Far East. *More and more people are becoming either genetically or cybernetically augmented. This causes many protests against this due to religious beliefs and ethics of these technologies. *President Rand Paul is inaugurated. *The first humanoid-looking robot is created. 2022 *The first lunar colony is established by China, becoming the 2nd nation to land a man on the moon. Other nations quickly follow to establish lunar outposts. *Brazil becomes a superpower after creating the Latin American Coalition. *The EU federalizes into a European Federation. *A SETI installation detects a signal coming from the Tau Ceti system. It is known as the First Contact Incident. *The First Contact Incident causes panic and religious frenzy. Eventually, the signal is confirmed to be a signal and a reply is sent to the Tau Ceti System. 2023 *The world's first quantum computer is created. *A hacker causes another stock market crash. This is called the Financial Crisis of 2023. As a result, the UN forms it's own anti-terrorist convert ops unit, known as Special Operations Tactical Force 48(SOTF 48). *SOTF 48 is helpful in reducing terrorist activity across the globe. *China and America announce a joint manned mission to Mars scheduled for 2030. 2024 *Facebook begins to decline as a other social networks like MindSpace and iGlass take over the market. *Mark Zuckerberg, creator of Facebook dies of old age, despite nanotech treatment. *Robots begin to arrive in the operating table. *iPhone 7 is released as well as Windows 10, the successor to Windows 9. *Windows Phone is discontinued due to lack of popularity. *Google Glass 2 comes out in the market, the successor to Google Glass. *Rand Paul wins reelection beating Democrat Jamie Anderson and Republican Paul Ryan. 2025 *South Africa becomes an economic superpower. *Rand Paul is assassinated on Inauguration Day. America ends up in mourning. Vice President James Landernberg takes office. *Laos falls into a civil war. It becomes the new Germany as East Laos and West Laos are born. *The moon colonies begin expanding. Many begin transportation to make a new life on the colonies there. 2026 *India and Russia join in on the joint Chinese-American mission to Mars due for 2030. *Planetary Resources Inc. and other companies begin the mining of asteroids. *A terrorist strike on the Statue of Liberty is narrowly avoided thanks to SOTF 48. *70% of Japanese homes have an automated robot as well as 50% of American homes, 35% of European homes and 10% of Chinese homes. *Google Glass 3 is released. *The first robotic soldiers are created by the EF. 2027 *Two radio signals are detected around HD 85512 and Gliese 581. *The first Lunar-born person comes into existence. *The Morpheus Initiative discovers a breakthrough, when they finally prove the existence of Hyperspace. *Stem cell research receives further funding despite protests from religious groups. 2028 *Preparations for the joint Mars mission begin. *President James Landenberg and Republican Harry Malcolm lose the election to Democrat Sarah Barnes. *The world's first fusion power plant is completed. *iGlass becomes the largest social network on Earth with MindSpace, Instagram and Google+ lagging behind. *Facebook ceases to exist. 2029 *The lunar colonies continue to expand as He3 becomes a profitable business on the Moon. *Most genetic disease worldwide has been eradicated thanks to nanotechnology. *The Mars mission launches on August 12, 2029. It is expected to arrive on Mars by next year. *Korea has been rebuilt from the Second Korean War thanks to foreign aid. *President Sarah Barnes is inaugurated in the White House. *Moore's Law becomes obsolete as old silicon computers begin storing too much info for them to handle. 2030 *The first human on Mars is a Chinese woman named Wu Lee. She famously states: "Today is a new dawn for humanity. A new age in which peace can be ensued and today, we take the next steps. Today, we come in peace for all humanity on this new planet, this new home." The group also establishes the first Martian outpost and as the days pass, the United Nations Authority for Colonial Affairs(UNACA) is established in order to better handle the colonies in space. *The first orbital mega cities begin construction as the world population reaches 8 billion. *Robots have replaced humans in military operations by 30%. 2031 *Bill Gates is successfully cloned as well as Mark Zuckerberg. *The US secretly launches a series of satellites installed with high powered tactical high energy lasers to strike targets anywhere in the globe from space. *The Transcontinental Highway between America and Canada begins construction. *The Morpheus Initiative proves string theory to be correct. *SOTF 48 begins fighting off the Mexican drug cartels and stops a terrorist strike on the Paris Central Hub. *The first Martian-born person comes into being. 2032 *President Sarah Barnes narrowly wins reelection against Republican Jack Davies and Libertarian Gary Lomberman. *The Chinese begin noticing activity in space done by the Americans. They begin launching tactical high energy laser satellites in secret as well. *China intervenes in the Laos Civil War nod reunifies the nation under the old Laos government. *Terrorist strikes against the Central Hubs of each city are becoming increasingly common, despite SOTF 48's best efforts. A group calling itself the "Human Liberation Army"(HLA) claims responsibility for the attacks with a mission of "protecting man from the world of machine". However local authorities and SOTF 48 claim otherwise. *The security of the Central Hub of each city is increased. 2033 *The HLA hacks into a robot patrol unit in Detroit and begins killing citizens. This leads to an investigation and when it is revealed that the HLA was responsible, the software of these robots is upgraded. *President Sarah Barnes in the State of the Union speech after the incident in Detroit declares that:"America is being threatened by terrorism once more. It is time to declare America's Modern War on Terror". As a result the Modern War on Terror begins. *FBI, SOTF 48, Interpol and other military and police organizations begin hunting down HLA terrorists and search for their leader. *More and more clones are produced. *China and other nations begin taking similar actions as reports of HLA terrorists pop out in their nations. 2034 *HLA attacks intensify in already unstable areas and escalate toward the lunar colonies. *The Martian colonies begin to expand, just as the lunar colonies before them. *The first room-temperature superconductors are invented. *The first laser weapons are finally available in the battlefield. 2035 *The HLA's attacks continues to intensify, despite the efforts of SOTF 48,the FBI, Interpol, other military and police organizations and PMCs. *Hackers are hired by SOTF 48 to detect terrorist plots before they become a problem. *SOTF 48's activities expand to Mars and the Moon to hold back the HLA. *Cuba begins a transition to a democracy and so does China. 2036 *The HLA leadership is ended as their leader Maria Bernard is killed in a military operation in the Arctic. *As a result the Modern War on Terror begins to decline, although Neo-Luddist terrorism is still on the rise. *SOTF 48 begins hunting down the last remnants of the organization. By the end of the year, the HLA no longer exists. *Google Glass 4 is released. *VR rooms are common. *Jesse Ventura wins the elections, beating Libertarian Robert Anderson, Democrat Gabriel Esteban and Republican Mark Fillard. As a result he becomes the first independent president of the US. 2037 *The lunar colonies become amongst the most prosperous of the colony worlds. A new race begins to colonize the moons of gas giants and mining of the Asteroid Belt called the Space Rush. *The first human-robot marriage takes place. *Mind uploading is now possible. *President Jesse Ventura is inaugurated. 2038 *2nd Generation nanotechnology is available. *Thanks to space colonialism, combined with steady supplies of He3, the Fusion Age begins. 2039 *The cell phone industry ceases to exist. *Fusion is rapidly becoming commonplace and it, along with solar energy, coexist. *The first orbital infrastructure begins construction right next to orbital mega cities. *Geoengineering is finally available. 2040 *World's population reaches 9 billion. Thankfully, due to the advanced agricultural methods and colonial resources, nothing bad happens. *Cleanup of Earth's orbit begins as space junk begins to become a problem. *The first true cloaking devices are possible as are force-fields. *Google Glass 5 is released. *The line between human and machine is beginning to blur as machines begin to gain consciousness but instead of destroying humans, the majority coexist with their human creators. *The film industry no longer exists as they have been replaced by video games and VR. *Jesse Ventura, Libertarian David Mason, and Republican Gabriel Davies lose the election to Democrat James Barnes. This becomes the worst electoral defeat in Republican history, resulting the Republican Schism. It breaks up into te Conservative Party and the New Republican Party. Category:Scenario: Earth Rising Category:Timeline